


Start Again

by SinnerWinnerChickenDinner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari best wingwan, Angst, Dad 76 reporting for duty, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Like super ANGST at one portion, Plot, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerWinnerChickenDinner/pseuds/SinnerWinnerChickenDinner
Summary: Jack Morrison had a plan for everything, that it until a fateful meeting has his plans thrown away and his life changing for a chance at happiness.





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. GOD. This took forever to write. I'm never writing again. I hope you are ready for this roller coaster of a fic, I sure wasn't

It was another late night for Jack. He didn't bother recounting how many he had experienced in the past few weeks. Or rather, he didn't want to recount. The dark and tired circles under his eyes said enough already. Sleep was a concept that was for the most part lost to him since his ordeal at the lost Overwatch headquarters. An event that seated him with regret to this very day. It seemed there wasn't a day where his mind didn't ponder the countless 'what ifs' and 'if onlys'. It was futile to think such things, what happened had happened but Jack would never accept that-could never accept that.

His foolish reasoning is what lead him to all these dreamless nights and ghost walks through the streets. He thought maybe since his recent run in with Ana Amari, things might change for him. They had been working together recently and she was always lecturing him on his self destructive habits. But, deep down, Jack knew that wouldn't be the case. As evident of his late night, alone walking down a barren street-he had to keep searching for answers.

Though, like most times his searching had offered him no more than headaches and dead ends. Already too familiar with the sense of defeat, Jack Morrison only continued on his trek. What awaited him would only be Ana's chide though he knew it was heartfelt in nature. Yet, that didn't keep him from making his way to some bar he didn't care to know the name of. Stepping in, he was immediately hit with the lingering scent of burnt out cigarettes. Jack was suddenly hit with the memory of trying one when he was much younger, almost a lifetime ago. He nearly coughed up a lung. He shook off the memory of a different man and stalked his over to a seat far enough away to not be bothered.

The bartender was quick to ask what he wanted to drink. Jack ordered something that wouldn't hit him too hard, just enough to dull his headache. With the bartender off making his drink, Jack took in his surroundings. It was as grimy as one as expected it to be. Crowded by men of questionable origins and feigned imposing demeanor. Tables littered with empty glasses that had been knocked over in drunken excitement, a sports game for a team he didn't know the name of played on a nearby television that seemed to have most of the patrons crowded around.

It was the perfect place for Jack. A place he could remain unseen and unattended to for about an hour before heading off back into the night. If Jack was being honest with himself he fit in quite well with the crowd. His own appearance was not too far off from those of the other patrons, if not more off putting. The scars he wore on his face were enough to ward off most people. Though perhaps in a crowd like this it would entice a bar fight. However, with the way his fellow bar goers were wrapped up in the sports game, he would hardly go noticed by the likes of them.

He was quick to take a sip of whatever drink he ordered, feeling next to nothing as it passed down his throat. He kept his eyes to the rim of his glass, beginning to lose himself in another burst of thoughts like he always did when he did this. The laughter and exhilaration they spewed when one team scored nearly falling deaf on his ears. It was only until he heard the sound of something pleasant, almost bubbly did his attention jar. His eyes scanned over to the crowded television before he even knew that he was doing so. It seemed like a normal bar scene at first glance, but then he saw her.

A young woman stood in the mix of the ramble, her hands clapping and expression laughing in cheerful jubilation. Donning a jersey of one of the teams it was clear she too was celebrating along with her fellow patrons. Yet, that seemed the only thing she had in common with the crowd. Their rough appearance and hardy attitude was stark in comparison to her soft countenance that made itself known under her laugh. Though the people who surrounded her came off as imposing, she was anything but. She was indeed striking but gracefully so. A laugh that was damn near calming and enjoyable to listen to. Her glee seemed to radiate from her, making the entire crowd around her seem almost lighter.

Jack suddenly found the collar of his shirt too tight and his eyes lingering for a time that was much too long. Longer than he'd ever like to admit. As if she felt the ghost of his eyes on her, she turned to him. Much to Jack's dismay. He swear he felt his heart skip a beat when her eyes were met with his. In a panic, he ripped his eyes away from her, too fast for it to have been casual. In a flash, he had his glass in his hands, downing the liquid in a gulp that left his throat scorched and lungs ablaze. He fought to keep a cough at bay, much to his embarrassment. He dared to peer over his shoulder, and to his panic found her still giving him a look. Her head slightly tilted to the side and the corner of her lips just beginning to curl upwards. Jack noted she looked sweet in that moment and that's when he snapped his gaze back to front, a new found heat swelling at his cheeks.

As another drink was placed down in front of him, his gaze peaked out of the corner of his eyes. With his strained vision he could see that her attention had returned to the sports game, having seemingly paid him no mind. It wasn't until he found himself lingering once again did he realize how perverse he must seem. A man like him basically gawking at a young attractive woman in some shady bar in the odd hours of the night.

She began to turn around again and Jack was quick to haphazardly hide his gaze once more. He grit his teeth but not before taking a long swig of his drink. With a rather loud exhaled he slumped his shoulders, dragging his hand across his face tiredly. "Goddammit..." He mumbled quietly ashamed of himself.

"Hello." A voice smooth broke through the loud crowd. Jack damn near jumped at the sound, head snapping the direction. He hadn't even noticed her approach him. Damn he was really losing it. "You look like you could use some company. This seat taken?" She gestured towards the lonely bar stool placed next to his. His eyes followed her movements, only to return to her. He was staring again, eyes soaking up the sight of her in front of him. All he had wanted tonight was to slink away for a bit, remain unnoticed and unseen just long enough for him to head back out. Yet, he had not followed through with any of those plans. Here he was, staring like some awe struck fool at this woman who shouldn't give him the time of day.

His silence had her frowning and she shifted a bit awkwardly, taking a step back from him. "Unless, I'm mistaken. I don't want to bother you."

Her words were a slap back to reality and Jack stiffened. It wasn't too late to get himself back onto his track. He could still leave here largely unnoticed. It would only be trouble to stay here any longer. But, despite his best efforts, trouble always found its way to Jack Morrison.

"No," he spoke simply before coughing, "seat's all yours." He moved his drink over, trying to make room. Her smile was friendly as she took her seat next to him, ordering a drink Jack didn't catch the name of. His eyes were sharply focused on his glass, still in disbelief he was doing something like this. He had almost forgotten how to do something like this. Was he even really doing this? He caught her looking at him, a brow arched in waiting. "Ah," he swallowed, "What?" He inwardly slapped himself, acting like a kid in high school again.

But she only smiled and laughed shortly, "My name, you've got one too right?" She crossed her arms and gave him a playful smirk.

Jack grew silent again. Her name running through his mind a mile a minute. He bit his tongue, as if to stop himself from repeating it. To him, her name sounded like honey.

He cleared his throat before speaking again, "Name's Jack." Came his expeditious reply, his fingers tracing the rim of his glass.

"Well Jack," she offered her hand to him, "nice to meet you." She was smiling again, that benign smile Jack was finding himself all too fond of. Though he hesitated at first, his hand eventually reached hers. A callused hand encompassing a soft one. His hand slightly chilled from his drink and hers warm. "You know," she hummed, "You're probably the friendliest face I've seen in this old place." she complimented as their hands parted.

Jack could hardly believe her words. Friendly was one of the last words that come to his mind when describing himself. Her words, however, sounded genuine. Sounded real. Jack couldn't stop himself from obliging.  "I could say the same about you. Though friendly isn't the word I would use."

"Oh?" She rested a hand under her chin, "And what would that be?" She inquired coyly.

"Keep talking and maybe you'll find out." Jack responded with the same level coy, her laugh rang in his ears. And Jack had began to feel something he hadn't felt in years.  

A few empty glasses lay forgotten on the cluttered bar, drinking long since forgotten as the night continued. What Jack had originally planned for just an hours stay had turned into piling hours lost in conversation with the young woman he counted himself lucky enough to meet. The conversations had started out small naturally, words spoken that were rather forgettable such as the weather or what types of drinks they liked. It was awkward, Jack knew that and he was sure she felt it too. He expected her to make up some excuse of why she had to suddenly leave but no excuse ever came. She stayed with him during all the horrid attempts he made at small talk. However, gradually as the conversation progressed, Jack found himself lighting up.

He learned she was a resident of the area and had only come out tonight because the satellite in her apartment had gone out, meaning she couldn't watch her favorite sports team. She had asked him if he had a favorite team which Jack did not, seeing as he had not the time to get to wrapped up in things like that, though he left that part out. 'They can be your favorite team.' she had said to him in jest. 'If all their fans are like you, I'd happily join the crowd.' had been his reply and she playfully nudged his shoulder calling him a sweet talker and Jack couldn't help a prideful smile.

Somewhere during their conversation, his arm had loosely slipped around her waist and her hand atop his. Together they cheered for the team he had never heard of mere hours ago, but the way he cheered made it seem he had been a fan his whole life. He wasn't sure if it was the trace amount of alcohol in his system or finally allowing himself to open up, but for the first night in a long while Jack felt like the young man back in Indiana.

The bar seemed to fill with their laughter and when they spoke it was as if they were the only two in the bar. Jack had almost forgotten what his own laugh had sounded like but he'd never forget hers. Too wrapped up in their discussion to notice the lights in the bar sparking to life. Had it reached closing time already?

As the other patrons stumbled drunkenly out of the bar to their cars, they stood out in the chill of the early morning. It was silent for awhile with both trying to figure out what exactly should be said. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't at least slightly disappointed that the night had come to an end. It was like all good things he tried to reason, but it didn't make him feel much better.

"Would you like to come over to my place?" Her voice cut through the silence, "I could brew us up some coffee." she offered with a small smile.

Jack remained quiet. He wanted to accept her offer, he really did. But he could already hear Ana's scolding from here. If he didn't get back soon she may start to actually worry about him. "No thanks." Jack sighed.

Her shoulders fell and her gaze hung low, "Alright." Her voice was meek, dispirited even making Jack crumble from the inside out.

"But," his voice brought her gaze to his, "If you'll humor me, I'll take your number." His words surprised him. Hell, it had been forever since he asked for a number. Surely he was too old to be doing something like this. Surely he was a fool for doing this. But the way her eyes lit up at his request made it all seem worth it.

She nodded and with haste dug through her purse looking for anything to scratch her number onto. Tearing off a piece of a receipt she scribbled her number onto it before handing it over to Jack with bright eyes. He held the folded paper carefully, making sure to not lose it to the rising early morning winds.

Not a moment later her taxi rolled up, signaling her to leave. She gave it a look before returning to Jack. "You sure you don't want a ride?" She inquired.

"Yeah." He nodded and a hush clouded over them once more. His fingers curled slightly, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets unsure of what to do with them. A loud honk produced by the taxi driver took her attention from him but she made sure to turn to him one last time.

"Let's rain check that coffee. Call me, alright?" Her hand reached the door but she paused, awaiting his reply.

"Yeah." He offered her a small wave seeing her off. She gave him that signature smile in return before disappearing into the vehicle. Jack watched it speed off until it was no longer into view before letting out a sigh he had waited the entire night to let out. Taking a hand out of his pocket he looked to the torn paper in his hand. His eyes lingered there for a moment before his fingers curled inward. He aimlessly stared at his now closed hand before heading back to where he should have been hours ago, unable to shake the increasing feeling of melancholy that stirred in his chest.

He had a lot to think about.

It was nearing a week since Jack had watched that taxi drive away. He still hadn't called her, instead busying himself information that would inevitably lead him nowhere. Jack didn't know what he was thinking that night. But what he did know he was avoiding hearing her voice again. Tried as he might to keep himself away from the thought of her, his mind seemed to drift to her almost naturally. He'd catch himself in a dazed stupor, often forgetting what he was actually doing. He had hoped Ana hadn't noticed but she did. He was never able to hide anything from that clever woman.

"Jack," she called out to him, "You've been polishing the same spot in your rifle for the past ten minutes. You're going to scrub the paint off."

Jack stopped, blinking down at the gun that rested across his lap. "Oh." came his bovine reply as he began polishing the rifle elsewhere saying nothing else, hoping Ana would drop it.

Yet, Ana only looked at him wryly, clearly unimpressed by his attempt to brush off her attention. She exhaled heavily, casting her own rifle aside. She pushed herself up from her corner, hovering over Jack. Jack tried to ignore her looming presence over him, thinking that maybe if he kept about his business she'd eventually return to her own. It was a vacuous notion.

"Jack," He mentally winced at her chiding tone, he was in for it now. "You've polished that gun for the third time today. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just thinking about more leads I should follow up on." He lied, still not facing her. He could never lie directly to her face. One of his many growing weaknesses.

Ana wasn't buying it, her lips pursed into a knowing frown. She quickly snatched the pulse rifle away from Jack before he could even protest. "No," she placed the rifle out of his reach, "You'd be pacing around the room if it was that. This is what you do when you're brooding." Jack huffed at her rather blunt terminology. He turned his head to the side, aimlessly gazing out a window, still refusing to meet her gaze.  

"Jack, honestly..." She clicked her tongue, fed up with his stubbornness she's had to put up with for more years than Jack would ever admit. Kneeling in front of him, she forced their eyes to meet an Jack's resolve quickly came undone.

Sighing in defeat, he leaned back, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I-" he began begrudgingly but Ana only listened, "met someone." he finished quickly, feeling embarrassment suddenly come over him.

"Oh?" Ana perked up intrigued, urging Jack to continue despite his own wishes.

"She uh-" He was cut off.

"She?" Ana's interest perked even more, a curious brow arching slightly. Jack grumbled and Ana laughed out a quick apologize before pushing him to go on.

Jack glared at Ana's growing smirk but continued nonetheless, "She gave me her number-"

"You've called her right?" Ana interrupted once again and Jack's eyes nearly rolled out of his skull.

"Ana..." Jack sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry sorry, but you have called her right?" She questioned a second time.

Jack stayed quiet, his expression stone but wavering. Eventually his eyes broke away from hers and he sighed, "No."

"No? Why not? Did you not like her-"

Now it was Jack's turn to interrupt, spewing out a hastily reply, "No!" Ana only smirked slyly at his quick response and Jack swore he could feel the back of his neck turn red.

"So then," Ana's chin rested atop her hands, "Why the wait? It's rude to keep a girl waiting, Jack."

Jack said nothing, only casting his gaze downwards and mindlessly chewing the inside of his cheek. It seemed so obvious as to why he hadn't. Jack had come up with at least fifty reasons already and as he continued to think on it he only came up with more.

"Oh I see." Ana spoke up, leaning away from him. Jack sighed dejectedly, Ana understood why. This was something that just wasn't meant for Jack, not anymore at least. Not after everything he had done and had failed to do.

"You're nervous." She cooed with a pouted lips, empathetic in tone.

"What?" Jack picked his head up in disbelief, staring at Ana skeptically. But Ana only seemed serious. Well, playfully so.

"Jack, come now, you're an adult. You've made much harder phone calls in your life." Ana reminded him, and she wasn't necessarily wrong. Jack was still, however, hung up on how Ana was not questioning any of this. "If you're really that nervous. We can practice. I'll be her and you say what you think you should-"

"Christ Amari..." He ran a hand over his face stopping her from humiliating him any further and Ana only laughed at Jack's flushed expression. "I'm not nervous." It was a half truth in reality but it wasn't the foremost reason for his resistance in calling her. Ana stayed quiet for once, waiting only for Jack's reasonings, which Jack was now finding it difficult to put into words. "It could never work. I can't just tell her who I am-tell her what I do." Jack tried to explain, pushing back the despondency that threatened to fill his tone.

"You wouldn't have to, not yet." Ana offered her sympathies. It was the not yet, however, which frightened Jack. Frightened him a lot. His shoulders became lax and his gaze overcast. It would an immense risk. Too high of a liability. Too much collateral.

Having noticed Jack's shrink in posture, Ana placed a steadying hand to his shoulder. "Jack," she began softly in that voice she only pulled out to comfort a dear friend, "Sometimes you need to really think about what's good

for you."

"I know what I want." He spoke flippantly, not bothering to look his old friend.

"Yes you do." She agreed, "But what you want isn't always what's good for you. Remember that Jack." Her words cut right through him, slicing him up like he was simply paper. "Besides," she turned his chin up, "Everyone can always use a friend." With that, she left him. Returning to her tampering with different biotic schematics, paying no mind to the dishearten man.

Jack was simply left to lament on what he had heard. Trying to listen to them carefully, ruminating them in his thoughts. He hadn't known how long had passed when he finally pushed himself up. He didn't bother hearing his thoughts anymore. If he did, he wouldn't be walking out the door right now. Wouldn't be heading to the nearest payphone with a crumpled up paper in hand. He had noticed however, the tug of Ana's lips in approval.

It took Jack three tries to punch the number into the payphone box. It wasn't until he held in a breath and practically closed his eyes was he able to finally call. Leaning against the glass framing, looking absolutely ridiculous. As soon as he heard the line start to ring his breath forced its way out of his lungs. It rang twice before it grew silent. But only for a moment.

"Hello..?" She was hesitant and Jack couldn't blame her either. Getting a call from such an odd number would have anyone questioning. Jack found himself freezing up, motionless at the sound of one simple word. "Hello?" She asked again, albeit more insistent this time. It was the fear of her hanging up that made Jack speak.

"Hey." He greeted shortly, voice coming off like gravel. He thought she may not recognize him but she did.

"Oh Jack!" her smile could be heard through the phone, "I'm glad you called." Maybe it was Jack's hopefulness but she sounded happy.

And now Jack was smiling too. "Thought I'd take you up on that coffee. Though I'd guess it's probably a bit cold by now." he apologized. He was met with a small laugh which had the consequence of having his smile widen.

"That's alright. Nothing a microwave can't solve." She laughed again, Jack joining her. "Give me thirty minutes," her laughter died down, "I'll brew up a pot. Come to this address, I'll buzz you in." Jack was careful to listen to every detail, not wanting to show up at the wrong place and keep her waiting even longer.

"Okay," he started, "I'll try not to get lost."

"Ha!" she laughed shortly, god it was beginning to sound addicting. She was quiet then, Jack had thought she had might even hung up but her voice broke through the silence. "Hey Jack," she paused for a moment, "Thanks."

Jack was struck, eyes staring into the receiver of the plastic phone. It suddenly felt heavier in his hand. The way his mind raced, he couldn't be sure what she was thankful for. If anyone were to be thankful it should be him. Still inviting an old dog like him over after he had refused to make any sort of contact with her. Jack had not realized he had been fumbling over his words until he heard her voice over the line.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'you're welcome'" She prompted gently.

Jack parted his lips in protest, but swallowed it down, "You're welcome." He came off as unsure and uncertain but she seemed not to mind his qualm.

"I'll see you soon, Jack." Her voice was smooth, just like the first time he'd heard it. That warm yet by no means uncomfortable feeling returned to him and he felt at ease.

"Yeah." was all he replied before the line became monotonous. He hung up the phone with a small click, still waiting inside the small glass chamber. He leaned against the frame for a time he did not know. He kept the words Ana had said to him in his thoughts.

'Everyone can always use a friend.'

Maybe. Just Maybe Ana was right about that. Jack certainly thought fondly of it. As he walked down the road, in the far back of his mind, almost undetectable, he thought maybe he could use a bit more than just a friend.

Calming his nerves, he swayed from foot to foot. Those thirty minutes had gone by faster than Jack had anticipated and now here he was standing outside of an apartment door, a small coffee cake in hands. Jack had enough sense in him to not show up empty handed. He had been raised to know his manners, despite not having been using them as of late.

Hearing the latch unlock, he stilled. Feet planted firmly to the ground and hands gripping the plastic container unknowingly tight. The door opened, and there she stood. Striking as ever, and smile still bright. Her eyes found his quickly, greeting him warmly. Strangely, he was finding himself feeling self conscious. The lighting in the bar was much dimmer compared to the illuminated hallway. Jack felt the brightness only pointed out his flaws, making them for prominent than he felt they already were.

Yet, she seemed to look past those unsightly scars branded onto his face, seemed to not even notice the crinkle in his brow. She only smiled at him in friendly greeting, stepping aside to welcome him in. "Glad you didn't get lost." She joked as Jack took a tentative step inside. He was immediately presented with an amiable sight. Pictures decorated the wall, of pacifying scenery and urban locations. A vase of brightly colored lilies rested decoratively in the center of a rounded wooden table. It was perfectly congenial, humbling even.

"You have a nice place." Jack tried to compliment, but he knew he sounded a bit gauche.

"Thanks." She took his compliment regardless, "You brought a cake?" She gestured towards the plastic container suffocating in his hands.

"Yeah, hope that's alright." Handing of the baked good she beamed up to him.

"More than alright. Please take a seat," she issued him towards the kitchen, "It will go great with the coffee." She placed the treat down and hurried herself into the kitchen preparing two coffee mugs.

Taking his seat, he felt relaxation come over him like an ocean breeze. "I'm sure it won't taste nearly as good as your coffee though." He complimented, this time with far more confidence.

Placing down a tray of coffee with assorted cream and sugar, she chuckled. "Sweet talker." She murmured and Jack couldn't help but notice that light shade of pink that dusted her cheeks. He found himself smiling at her admiringly, watching her silently offering him a generous slice of cake, one he was glad to accept. He took the mug in a hand, surface thermal against his skin. Taking a small sip, he hummed in approval.

"Looks like I was right." He spoke up as she finally took a seat across from him.

"Hm?" She hummed in question just as she picked up her hot drink.

"It's better than the cake." He explained causally, taking another sip.

She scoffed lightheartedly, "You haven't even tried the cake yet, Jack."

"Don't need to. This is already better." His voice was muffled by the rim of the ceramic mug but his words reached her. As evidence by the now more noticeable pink dust across her cheeks.

She took a quick drink before speaking again, "Has anyone ever told you that you're quite the sweet talker?" She rose a brow in curiosity, folding her hands together.

"Yes," Jack answered honestly, "But it sounds the best when you say it." Jack answered honestly again.

Her eyes blinked open wide and she shrunk behind her folded hands slightly. It was hard for Jack to stifle his laugh at her display. Her hands found their way back to the hot drink, lightly and silently tapping against the smooth ceramic.

"So, what brings you to this town?" She changed the conversation suddenly, eyes lazily staring into her cup. Jack bit his cheek, struggling to answer. She took note of his delay in answer and spoke up again. "I've lived here my entire life, hard for me not to know everyone's face. I haven't seen you around before. I don't mean to pry." She explained, bringing her gaze up to meet his.

"It's fine. You're not prying." He reassured her. He placed his mug down to the table and thought for a moment, "I'm a drifter of sorts." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't a truth. It was something that Jack could easily use, he tried not to feel too bad about it.

"A drifter?" She repeated back to him, a curious expression capturing her face. "You've seen a lot of different places then?" She questioned further.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Jack answered as simply as he could.

"Hmm." She hummed with a trace of a smile but it wasn't entirely joyous. No, there was a certain sense of longing threaded within. "It's like I said, I've only lived here. I've always wanted to travel around but you know how life can be." She sighed crestfallen.

"Well," Jack broke the dower atmosphere, "If you want I can tell you about some of the places I've been." He offered, relaxing back into the chair.

She perked up, eyes light and expression written by pleasant shock. "That would be great!" She answered enthusiastically, "That is well...If you don't mind. I don't want to bore you." Enthusiasm quickly falling, replaced by apprehensive doubt.

"I don't mind." he assured her, "It'd be nice to talk about it with someone." He explained almost bashfully seeing her lips begin to tug upwards cheerfully.

"I'd really like that Jack." Her tone was thankful and she waited patiently for Jack to begin.

He thought for a moment, thought where it would be best to start. It was difficult to pinpoint exactly where he should begin. Always on the move, he had a plethora of places to share, but which ones would she enjoy the most? Jack decided just to go for it. Recalling the time he spent in a small city with bright decorations and people of colorful nature that went by the name Dorado.

That's what begin a long and fervent conversation about different areas Jack had come across in the long years he had spent searching. Though it wasn't as much as a dialog at some points, with Jack rambling on about a particular area with her sitting in quiet awe. Sometimes they'd both stop and talk about the areas, with her explaining what she would have liked to see or do. Though it seemed no matter what part of the world he spoke about, she seemed impressed and intrigued by whatever he had to say. The way her eyes beamed gave it all away. Jack seemed not too concerned as to what he talked about, leaving out fine details of course, as long as she kept looking to him like that he would talk about anything. He would do anything to keep the way she looked at him. It made him feel pride, made him feel accomplished, but most notably it made him feel happy.

"Amazing." She sighed hazily after yet another one of his sharings. "You really are an interesting man. In all the right ways."

Jack's hand rubbed against the back of his neck, "As long as you think so, that's fine by me sweetheart." The pet name fell off his tongue so naturally, he hardly even noticed he had said it. Panic quickly setting in as he realized his lapse in judgement.

Yet she only smiled softly. "You're the sweet one." She accused, smile still holding its place on her lips. Jack's mouth twitched into a sheepish half smile. Both had failed to notice the sun had already began to set for the day.

Jack had helped her clean up, despite her vehement protest against to. He settled for gathering the dishes and handing them to her as she cleaned and dried them. It was all she was going to allow him to do, Jack's stubbornness would have to settle for that.

"You know," she dried her hands, "I'm really glad you called me. I thought you forgot about me to be honest." She admitted, sounding a tad embarrassment.

"That's not possible." Jack answered far too quickly. "I couldn't forget you if I tried." He replied even faster and he wanted to kick himself for sounding so desperate.

She looked away, a bashful smile following. It wasn't until she gently placed her hand on Jack's forearm did she speak again, voice still soft. "Thank you. But the feeling is mutual." Even after speaking her hand still laid there. Jack found himself at a loss, unsure of what to do. He thought of what he wanted but would it be the best for her? He didn't know and he didn't have time to think about it. Carefully, as if not to break it, he took her hand in his guiding it up to his lips. There, he placed one feather of a kiss against her knuckles before returning her hand to her. Jack could feel himself shaking from the inside out, thinking of everything that could go wrong from this point. But none of them came true. She simply took she hand and held it close to her chest.

"Call me?" She requested quietly, hopefully.

Jack smiled. "Yeah." It was a promise.

A buzz in Jack's pocket caused him to slow down. It was his private comlink he had set up for himself and Ana to be used in emergency situations. Needless to say, Jack was quick to answer it, bracing for the worst to have happened in his extended absence.

"So how did it go?" Ana's carefree voice rang.

Jack's brow pinched and he grumbled in discontent. "Really Amari? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ana merely laughed at his rather clear annoyance.

"Apologies Jack. I just wanted to check in on you." She played innocent.

"Sounds like you wanted to gossip." Jack accused unamused.

"So then tell me how it went then." She demanded lightly.

"Went well." Was all Jack said and Ana was clearly not satisfied by the click of her tongue.  

"Fine stay tight lipped. I'll get it out of you when you get back. Though I'm probably safe to assume it when rather well considering you've spent nearly half the day over there." Ana pointed out, and Jack could visualize her smirk through the comlink.

He mumbled begrudgingly at her keen sense but refused to give into her toying. "If there's no emergency going on, I'm going to hang up now."

"So rude. Hope you fixed up that attitude when you were with your date." Ana quipped.

"Of course!" Jack defended without thinking and he regretted it after he had said it.

Ana only hummed in amusement, "Good. Don't want you giving off the wrong impression from the Jack Morrison I know."

"I'm hanging up now." Jack said flatly.

"Go ahead. I'm sure I'll find more out more about her the more you see her. You did say you'd call her, correct?" Jack inwardly seethed at Ana's ease at knowing him so.

"Yes, I'm going to call her. Goodbye Ana." He was quick to disconnect the call, but not before hearing Ana's amused uproar of a laughter. He shoved the device back into his pocket, grumbling bitterly as he did so. Of course he'd call her. He promised he would and Jack had every intention of keep up on that promise.

And keep up on that promise he did. He called her the very next morning, having always been an early riser. Though he waited politely until what he deemed was an acceptable time to call. But by the way her voice sounded, worn out and groggy, he probably should have waited longer. But she seemed not to mind, voice stilling once she realized it was him who called. They talked for awhile over the phone. Just casually chatting about anything, both just relishing the fact they got to hear the other's voice. He had earned his fair share of odd looks from on goers as he smiled and laughed like an idiot over the phone. And then there were times he was simply silent, just listening to her talk with a sappy smile on his face.  Jack knew today he wouldn't be able to see her, he still had work he needed to do of his own. But speaking to her was just enough for him.

It became sort of a ritual for them. Jack always calling her and her always answering on the days he couldn't be there physically. However, Jack was sure to take time to see her. Calling her up and setting up a time for them to meet. She was happy to oblige. More often than not, he was at her home away from prying eyes. But there were those rare occasions where he would meet her in a small public place to chat. It was hard for him to relax in those situations though, always on edge no matter how hard he tried to relax. She seemed to take note of this, however, she never questioned him on it. Instead, asking more often than not if he'd like to come over to her place, never prompting to go out. She was always very accommodating to him.

Jack recalled a time when he had called her, out of blue in the evening hours of the night. He had fallen into a stunt of depression, having hit the bottom of his leads with nowhere else to go. She took not of his melancholia and offered him sanctuary. When he had arrived, she welcomed him with open arms. That's when he had noticed it, dishes lay soaking in the sink, ingredients scattered about the counter tops, two plates set at the table. That's when Jack realized that he wouldn't mind coming home to this every night. A place to welcome him, a real place rather than some hastily put together hideout, a heart to pour his own out to.  

She was good to him, too good to him. But Jack was selfish. When he was with her, he could forget he was a wanted man, forget Overwatch, forget the espionage. He could be what he craved. He could be a normal man.

Ana only encouraged him. Saying she hadn't seen Jack this light in spirits since before she had reunited with him. Jack was not easy to give into his new found outlet and Ana, keen as ever, picked up on that. She reassured him with supportive words knowing the signs of his self doubt all too well. He resisted her though, try as she might. She was tiring of Jack's inability to see what he truly needed for himself, her words only carrying him so far. She would watch him go, each time hopping he would give himself fully to this young woman in his life. She watched him go this night, as hopeful as ever.

Jack had made plans to meet her at her house, as was per usual, this time for a movie. It was a movie Jack had not so surprisingly never heard of before, though she assured him it was entertaining movie. Jack had never been that big into movie going but he was more than willing to give it a shot if it meant spending more time with her.

Together they sat apart on the couch, after having finished a meal she had prepared for them both prior to his arrival. He absentmindedly watched the movie play out before him not entirely listening to what the characters were discussing. He could hardly recite the plot if one had asked him to do so. He felt the couch shift, his attention turn to see her sitting far more close to him than she had been. Her legs rested next to her as she curled closer to him. When he felt her head rest against his shoulder, he forgot how to breathe.

His arm instinctively wrapped around her frame shaking, as he did so. She was so much smaller than him, he was afraid his hold was too tight but she only snuggled herself closer to him. From that point on, Jack found it impossible to hold his attention to the film that played. Not with the sight that laid out right next to him. She looked so comfortable in his arm, like she was made to be there. Holding her there to his side, Jack felt an emotion he wasn't sure he had ever felt before.

She looked up to him suddenly with a clouded gaze and eyes low. His eyes widened and he threatened to rip himself from her. But she wouldn't let him, instead cupping his scarred cheek in her hand. He stilled sighing at her warm touch. She only continued to peer up to him, with a gaze that even Jack had a hard time deciphering. It was esoteric. It was arcane. It was wanting.

"Jack." Came her whisper, almost lost to the sounds of the film if Jack had not been so focused on her. His lips parted only slightly, but the words were never formed. He only watched, eyes now hazing over, as she leaned up to him. Her body now resting on his lap, legs bent on either side of him. His hands found themselves at her hips, gripping them tightly. Then he felt it. The warmth of her lips brushing his neck. She placed a testing pressure against his skin before taking his neck with her mouth.

Jack sighed at the contact, fingers kneading at the skin of her hips urging her on. Warmness fluttered against his neck, dancing its way up to his ear where it became trapped within soft lips. Jack pushed back a low groan, resulting in a deep rumble vibrating through his chest. His hands found their way up the skin of her back, only stopping once they've reached their prize. With little resistance, the clasp of her bra released falling helplessly down her back. Before his hands could claim what they desired she pulled back from him. With a hand placed on his chest, she lead him back against the couch. Allowing his eyes to drink up the sight of her shedding the fabric of her shirt and pants. There she presented herself, chest completely bare and legs exposed. The fabric of her panties the only clothing left on her body.

Jack's breath hitched, his eyes scanning her up and down like a special treat. His eyes found a place on her perky breasts, heaving gently as her chest rose and fell with her shallow breaths. She took his hands in hers, guiding them to her bosom, pressing them against the tender flesh. Jack licked his lips and gladly indulged. His large hands kneading them with just the right pressure to have her sighing in pleasure. She cupped the sides of his neck, placing her smooth lips over the surface of the junction of his collar.  Her hips swiveled against him, riding and grinding against his thigh at a taunting pace.

Rough thumbs circled her perk nipples, pinching them tenderly between fingers. She shuttered out a breath against him at the sinful contact. This only spurred on her grinding hips, pushing herself close against the rough fabric of his pants. Jack could hear her moans so clearly as her lips neared his ear. It sent his head spinning and he began to ache, the constriction begging for release. There was no guidance needed for what was to happen next. Jack removed a hang from her chest, dragging his hand down until he slipped with easy under the rim of the only fabric that remained on her body.

Tentatively, he ran a finger along her slit; immediately coated by a heated wetness. She shuddered against him, desperate for contact. Her hips circled around his teasing hand, practically begging to be attended to. Jack's attention however, was at her exposed neck. Rugged lips latching onto her skin, tongue circling at her flesh that would surely leave marks. Just what Jack wanted. She moaned shakily as he attacked her sensitive skin. With one hand clutching onto his hair for dear life, one slid down the length of his toned body.

She stopped once she reached the rim of his pants. Without wasting a moment she unfastened them, allowing her access to the growing bulge hidden from her view. Jack sighed in relief, sending a small but pleasant vibration against her neck. Gently she palmed him, hand adding just the right amount of pressure to his painfully growing erection. Jack groaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips into her touch, craving for more.

He would get none, as long he continued at the pace he was at. Jack knew this and was quick to remedy it. He retracted his hand from her warmth to which she whined in protest. Jack gave her a light kiss to her cheek in apology. With a hand stilling her hips, he gingerly moved her panties to the side; exposing her soaked heat to the air.

She bit her lip, waiting in wicked anticipation for what both knew what was about to come. Slowly, a finger slipped into her burning core and she sighed in respite, hips beginning gyrate. Yet, Jack held her still her, hand gripping down tightly thumb circling softly against her skin.

Jack curled his finger inside her, feeling her walls desperately grip onto him like a vice. He marveled at her tightness and nearly lost himself while thinking what that tightness would feel like around his cock. She moaned at his ministrations, finally dipping her soft hand down his pants taking his leaking and throbbing cock into palm. Jack groaned deeply as her fingers toyed with the sensitive head. Her delicate fingers circled around the tip, smearing his precum against himself and her fingertips.

He wanted to throw his head back, lose himself while she gingerly stroked his cock. But if he had done that then he wouldn't have seen the way her face contorted into ecstasy as he inserted a second finger within her. She nearly cried out as he began to scissor them against her ever tightening walls. Her hand gripped his cock with heavenly pressure in reaction and Jack moaned behind tightly shut lips. This only seemed to encourage her actions, hand dragging over the sensitive skin with precise movements.

His lips were brought back to her neck, marking her neck until there was no skin left untouched. She panted heavily as he continued to finger her cunt ruthlessly, her hips naturally bouncing atop him, impaling herself on his fingers again and again. His thumb found its way to that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves, circling against it tenderly.

"Jack..! Jack!" She chanted through loud cries of rapture, her hips bouncing feverishly now.

"It's alright baby girl," he bit the skin of her ear, "I've got you." He encouraged her movements against him, his cock now throbbing with the desperate need to find release. Her walls clenched around his fingers frantically, ensnaring him within her addicting heat. She sped up her hold on his cock, thumb pushing against the underside prompting more precum to leak from him. "That's it baby girl," he hissed out in wanton, "Almost there. Just a little more." Her moans of lust filled the room, drowning out any sound the film long forgotten behind her played.

"Jack! I'm-I'm!" She stuttered unable to form words in her lecherous state.

Jack could only groan loudly against her ear, cum spilling from his cock onto her delicate fingers; painting them with strings of pearls. She cried out loudly then, back arching as her orgasm completely took over body. Her walls promptly gripping his fingers as they pumped inside her. She came onto his hand, crying out his name in the most beautiful way Jack had ever heard. She may have even fallen back if it were not for Jack's firm hold on the small of her back.

Both remained still, panting like wild animals as the high came down from its peak. Slowly Jack took his fingers from her, drenched in the highlights of her orgasm. She lifted her cum stained hand to her lips, taking Jack's hand with it. Jack's eyes watched her as her tongue ran over both her and his fingers, drinking up the results of their actions. Jack could feel his spent cock twitch as she lapped up every last drop.

Then, exhaustedly, she fell against his heaving chest. Jack's hand remained loosely against the small of her back, holding her close to his form. There was a moment where nothing was heard except the sound of their lungs desperately trying to find air.

"Jack.." She whispered, breath only just stabilizing.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"Stay." It was a request. It was a plea.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, "Of course." came his breathless reply. She hummed and brought herself closer to him, eyes closing and listening to the steady beat of his heart. Both soon, were lulled to sleep.

Jack woke with a warm encompassing him. His vision focused slowly with a few blinks. When he came to, he was met with the pleasant sight. There she lay, still sleeping soundly against his chest. Her breathing barely audible against the silent room. Jack stared at her, a hand brushing her hair gently not wanting to wake her. It was quiet and the heat that pooled in his chest slowly turned sour. When this routine of theirs started, Jack found it therapeutic, his one chance to forget all that troubled him.

It was not strictly therapeutic any longer, as evident of last nights activities. Though Jack knew it had stopped being strictly therapeutic long before last night. He had just been far too selfish to acknowledge it. It was only until he had embraced her in a way only lovers do did he realize his actions. He should have seen this coming, should have prepared better for it. But he could not refuse her nor could he refuse himself. The wall he held her close to his chest and how she seemed so comfortable there seemed like that maybe this was meant for him. But how could it? He still had never told her what he truly was. Now, after what he'd done he thought it was too late.

He needed to let go before he couldn't. Before the thought of her with some other man drove him to insanity. He needed to go. Needed to stop this. He knew she'd be angry, probably hate him. It would make things easier for her but not for him. Thinking of her face twisting into scorn her voice rising hurt him.

She stirred awake, meeting Jack's gaze. She smiled that sweet smile and Jack's chest stung. "Good morning, Jack." She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Morning." Jack managed to say. She rose from him, redressing herself as Jack looked on towards anything else. "I'll make us some breakfast." She chirped making her way towards the kitchen.

"Actually," Jack spoke up causing her to stop, "I'd like for us to talk a walk together." Jack muffled his thoughts, keeping his voice as casual as possible.

"Oh," she sighed and Jack hoped she wouldn't catch on, "alright. Let me grab my jacket." She disappeared and Jack swallowed that large lump in his throat.

The morning breeze was a pleasant chill and she sighed in content. Jack thought it best to speak with her here. Despite her never pushing him to meet her out in the open he knew she was happier when they met here. He thought, perhaps, it would make things better for her. She relaxed in the low sunlight and turned to Jack with a smile.

She noticed Jack's somber expression and her smile fell. "Jack?" She asked concerned.

"I'm not a good man." He stated suddenly and shock took over her form.

"What-?" He didn't let her finish.

"I'm not a good man," he repeated even though he knew she heard him the first time, "Not someone like you should ever be mixed up with." She approached him quietly with a concerned expression taking her face. "You deserve better than some old man like me. You're young and deserve someone who can keep you happy. I'm not that man. I could never be." He explained unable to look at her much to his shame. She said nothing and Jack could only assume she was seething. Who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't feel used in this situation. It was quiet, the only sound the chirping of the morning life. And still Jack could not look at her, if he did he knew his resolve would break and his plan would come undone.

Then he felt it, hands on his and he stiffened. Slowly his hand were raised until they were level with her chest. He opened his mouth in protest but the sharp call of his name had him shutting up quick. "And what about you, Jack?  What do you deserve?" She questioned him with a stern tone.

"Not you." Jack sighed, his head hung to the side. She dropped his hands and Jack fully expected her to walk away but she didn't she only remained. A hand to his cheeks guided him to her.

"You act like I can't make decisions for myself. It's not fair, Jack. We both deserve to be happy. And I'm happiest when I'm with you." She affirmed, never wavering. That's when Jack's eyes met hers and there was no doubt within them.

Her name ghosted off his lips, as he looked to her a broken man. She smiled up to him and with no hesitation placed her lips to his. They felt so much softer now that they were against his. The kiss was tenderly passionate, almost feathery. The purest of touches. He held her close, hands wrapping around her waist. They parted slowly, bodies still wrapped in a devoted embrace.

"There's so much I haven't told you-" He tried but she was having none of it.

"So tell me then." Came her deadpanned reply.

Jack sighed defeated and tell her he did. He told her everything. About Overwatch. About Soldier 76. About Jack Morrison. She remained silent during it all, listening to Jack's confession carefully. It was a lot of information to take in all at once. Jack still expected her run from it but she stayed still, never once failing to listen to him. As he spoke, a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying with him had dissipated and he felt lighter. So this is what it felt like, to share his life with another person. He hadn't known how long he had spent explaining everything to her but with the momentous amount of information, Jack could only guess hours had flown by. But the time didn't matter not when there was no judgement thrown his way. He had tried to reaffirm that his life he lived could not be one she could live but she tossed it aside and reminded him that what was a drifter's life if there was no one there to share it with?

It seemed no matter what he said, she would not be feeling from Jack Morrison anytime soon. If there was honesty in question, Jack was happy to know that.

"I don't know why you said you weren't a good man Jack." She said to him after all was said and done, "It sounds like you try your hardest to be a damn good one."

Jack shook his head, but there was a trace of a smile at his lips. "Trying only gets you so far."

"Don't give me that." She pursed her lips, "It's gotten you pretty far along hasn't it?"

"I'm glad someone thinks so." He laughed shortly and breathlessly.

"So," She began, leaning closer to him "This Ana Amari, when do I get to meet her?" She inquired with a cheeky smile.

Jack stared down at her unimpressed and sighed, his brow pinching slightly. "You two are going to get along just fine."

Jack had of course told Ana what had transpired, leaving out a few intimate details for his own sake. She was, undoubtedly, ecstatic. Expressing how she knew Jack would get around to it eventually. Naturally she had been a bit peeved when he confessed he had tried to break it off, noting that she would have acted far differently in that situation. However, Ana also supposed that was why Jack liked her so much. Ana figured this woman must have patience of a saint to put up Jack's shenanigans.

It had all started to change since that day. Jack was beginning to sleep better, not perfectly but it was a start. He had been adamant explaining to her how his work would prevent a normal relationship but she responded that it would keep her on her toes. More nights he was spending at her place, showing up with a knock at the door. There were times when he would show up close to a certain time, so she could at least try and be prepared for him to stay. Then there were those times he showed up out of the blue but she welcomed him in anyway.

Jack always apologized then, saying she could turn him away but she would always say if he knew she would do that he wouldn't have bothered knocking on her door in the first place. Jack found himself at a loss for words when she pulled that card. Brooding to himself as she patched him up or had him sit with her.

As time went on, they spent a healthy amount of time outside her cozy apartment, much to her excitement. They went on walks frequently, holding hands as they did so, not paying attention to the world around them. They had even gone out to dinner on some nights as well. It was chokingly domestic but Jack couldn't help but appreciate it. He worked even harder to maintain his identity from the public, he did not wanted her mixed up in his vigilante business. He would never forgive himself it she got caught up in it. She was the one part of his life that had no dirty secrets to that and Jack would be willing to go through anything to keep it like that.

He tried to find that healthy of balance of work and leisure the best way he could. But there were some nights he showed up at her doors at odd hours forgetting that people were typically long since asleep at such hours. She had admittedly gotten a bit tired with it and trusted Jack with a spare key, allowing him go and enter as he pleased without waking her up. Most nights he'd quietly enter, crawling into bed next to her not bothering to change out of his clothes and swiftly falling asleep.  

Then there were times like this. Where she'd lay on the bed completely bare and spread open for him, Jack finding himself settled comfortably between her thighs as his tongue feasted on what natural sweets she had to offer. Her fingers clawed at his hair, as small gasps escaped her parted lips. Coarse fingers teased her tender bud in a rhythm that had writhing. The fine hairs of his face, brushed against her folds in ways that sent a volt spiking through straight to the heat pooling at the pit of her stomach. Her thighs spasmed as his fingers rubbed her clit gingerly, the fire seated in her engulfing her entire body.

"Jack-!" She gasped, fingers curling into his hair, "I'm-!"

"Again?" Jack picked his head up, a wry smirk at his wet stained lips. She only continued to squirm at his touch, fingers now replacing where his tongue had been previously.

"I-I need," she bit her lip as he curled his fingers, "Inside. I need you inside. Please-Jack!" Her breath hitched as his tongue flicked over the now oversensitive bundle of nerves. Jack chuckled, removing himself fully from her; taking note of the way her hips bucked at the emptiness.

"You only had to ask sweetheart." He remarked before settling himself between her legs. Dipping down, his lips captured hers and she was more than eager to return his touch. Their lips broke apart with a wet pop and Jack made quick work of marking up her neck with tender love bites, circling his tongue against her soft skin.

All the while, lining himself against her burning core. He teasing rubbed the head of his cock against her slit making her whine and rock her hips against his. Smirking, he sheathed himself within her in one swift yet rough thrust. She cried out and her legs immediately tangled themselves around his waist. He groaned feeling the instant tightness of her walls against his cock. That time he fucked her with his fingers paled in comparison to how well she wrapped herself around his cock.

He kept his pace harsh, but not violently so. Just enough for both of them to feel just how fantastic the other felt. She kept her arms fasten under his, her fingers gripping onto the muscle of his back as he plowed himself into her. Her growing moans fell directly to his ears which only fueled his own. Her heels lightly hit the small of his back as he continued with his salacious treatment. Her hips had began to set into the rhythm Jack had set, timing perfectly with his thrusts.

A rumble in his chest, Jack brought one of her thighs closer to him as he pistoned his hips wildly into her core. At this new angle, his cock reached deep inside her and continued to assault that spot that caused her vision to burst into stars over and over again. Her moans had quickly formed into cries of pleasure, spewing out his name in repetition as drove himself into her mercilessly. His cock was throbbing against her tight walls, signalling his fast approaching release.

He leaned closer to her, skin now rutting against skin. Her clit shown no mercy as it brushed up against his pelvis deliciously. Her walls fluttered tightly against him desperately, her orgasmic cry only silenced by his lips taking hers once more as he came undone, his cock painting her walls.

Her moan pushed against his lips, and she kissed him with so much desperation and passion as the highlight of her orgasm washed over her. Jack groaned as he emptied himself completely inside her, hips giving a few lazy thrusts making sure she took all of his seed.

They both exhaled as their lips parted, though it was only briefly before their lips found their way to each other once again. Jack pulled himself from above her, not wanting her to bear his weight. He rolled over rather unceremoniously next to her, room filled with their panting breath. She turned to him, struggling to plant herself across his chest.

"Oh Jack." She sighed angelically, kissing the scars that riddled his bare chest. His fingers played with her hair loosely as she pampered him.

"Glad to know this old dog still knows a few tricks." He tried to laugh, but his lungs wouldn't let him.

She gave him a light slap to the forearm but said nothing indicating her was amused by his remark. Jack leaned forward, stepped out of the bed with a stretch of his arms. Sluggishly he tugged on some loose fitting pants before making his way over to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" She asked, picking her head up tiredly.

"Thought we could use some cold refreshments before round two."

She arched a brow but smiled nonetheless. "Don't keep me waiting then."

"Don't intend to sweetheart." Jack flashed her a knowing smirk before entering the kitchen.

A knock on the door nearly made him drop the two glasses of water he had just filled. Pausing he waited, thinking maybe he was just hearing things but another knock followed swiftly. Placing the glasses of water carelessly elsewhere, he peered through the peephole of the door and felt absolute horror at who he saw.

There at the other end of the door was Ana Amari. He knew she should not have given her this address in case of emergencies, seeing as how this was not an emergency. He stiffened, eyes darting to find something to cover himself up with.

"Jack I know you're there. I can see your shadow from under the door." Came her all too knowing voice from the other side of the door.

"Shit." Jack cursed, running a hand over his tired face. Seeing little to no other choice, he went to open the door. Rationalizing that he could shoo her off before anything went amiss. Opening the door, Ana's eyes widened slightly at Jack's disheveled appearance but quickly formed into a sly smirk.

"Bad time Jack?" She taunted, arms crossed.

Jack scowled down at her, unmoving and not entertained. "Mind telling me what you're doing here." Jack demanded rather crudely.

Ana only snickered however. "You've been hiding her from me for far too long Jack. There's only so much curiosity an old woman like me can take."

"Now?!" Jack spoke through his teeth.

"How was I supposed to know it wasn't the best time?" She toyed with him.

"I thought I heard some commotion out here." A third voice interjected into the conversation. Jack quickly looked over his shoulder to see her standing idly in the doorway, covered up by a long robe. "Who's this?" She gestured over to the woman standing in front of Jack as she tightened the waist straps. Before Jack could try and explain his way out of this, Ana slipped past him with ease and approached the young woman.

"Oh my well look at you. You're the one who has had Jack all strung up as of late." Ana jested eyeing her up.

She only rose a brow in question as her eyes scanned Ana up and down. "I'm sorry and you are?" She prompted.

"Forgive my lack of manners. I'm Ana Amari. Jack's roommate if you'd like to call it that." Ana finally greeted calmly.

"Ana Amari?" Her face lit up, "Jack's told me about you before. I'm glad I finally get to meet you. Please take a seat." She ushered the older woman to a seat at the table. "Could I get you anything?" She asked once Ana was settled.

Ana shook her head politely. "Oh is that so?" Ana shot Jack a playful look, "He's spoken much of you as well. You're all he seems to talk about you know." Ana confessed much to Jack's embarrassment.

The young woman seemed to blush at this recent confession and Ana only continued to talk. "I know Jack can be a bit difficult to crack open. That's why I brought over some pictures you may want to see of him back in the day."

Jack practically hurled himself over to the seated women as Ana began presenting pictures Jack had not known she had kept. But it was too late.

"You were a blonde?" A soft smile reached Jack and he felt himself shrivel up. Jack could only stand helpless as the two women chatted over pictures and try as he might to intervene, they were quick to usher him away from their gossiping.

That was how Ana Amari wiggled her way into the picture. She too began showing up at her door, one that was all to friendly. Jack couldn't complain if he was being entirely honest. It made both women happy, finally having some female company to enjoy. Plus, not all their conversations were at his expense, only half the time they were. Jack would have to settle with that. Ana was able to keep her company when Jack could not, off crusading the streets. He had tried to pry into what exactly the two talked about in his absence but Ana was tight lipped. He had settle for not knowing, it wouldn't cost him any loss in sleep. Not much anyway.

Jack walked into her apartment to find, Ana not surprisingly sitting next to her having a small chat. However, based on the empty tea cup and long since forgotten kettle on the stove he could assume she made been here awhile. There was also a box of tissues that rested atop the table he hadn't remembered being there before. Once he had entered he noticed Ana's gaze slide over to the young woman and the nervousness that cracked through her expression. Ana looked to her reassuringly before taking her leave without a word, only giving the young woman a friendly wink.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, while taking off his jacket. She didn't answer him right away or at all really which grabbed Jack's attention. "Hey," he cupped her cheek, thumb running across it lightly, "What's going on?"

She leaned into his touch and smiled, but it wasn't strictly happy. No there was something dour about it. "I love you, Jack." She confessed suddenly and Jack flinched. He couldn't remember those words ever being said before. He didn't think they had to. But here she was saying those tender and meaningful three words.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied quickly not wanting to keep her waiting.

"I know you do Jack." She closed her eyes. "That's why I..." Her voice died off and that somber expression only grew. Jack was beginning to feel uneasy. He had never seen her liked this and it made his chest ache. "That's why I need to tell you that..." she swallowed, "I'm pregnant."

As soon those two words hit his ears, everything around him seemed to freeze. A shock came into his body and he could do nothing only sit there in the waves of bombshell. His mouth hung open, wordless as he stared at her. Eyes, looking to her but not truly seeing. He felt completely and utterly stunned. Him? A father? That was something never in the picture in all of this.

Through his silence she had pulled away from his touch spewing out apologies and expressions of guilt. "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I can't ask you to stop what you're doing. I would never ask you that. I just-" Her face fell into her hands as she tried her best to choke back sobs.

It was only then did Jack force himself from his stupor. "No," he took her hands, "don't you say you're sorry. There's nothing for you to be sorry about." He brought her hands to his lips, placing kisses across her knuckles.

"Jack-" her voice cracked, "What am I supposed to do?" She sounded so lost and it broke Jack on the inside.

"We," Jack emphasized, "are going to do this together, sweetheart. No matter what I'm going to be here for you both." He hesitantly placed a hand over her stomach with a gentle yet firm touch. She tried to smile but tears escaped their cages and she threw her arms around him crying into his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Jack." She shook against him fist balling into the fabric of his shirt.

"It's alright sweetheart. I've got you. It's alright." He whispered to her, lulling her to a calm. And Jack was terrified.

She had fallen asleep not long after, exhausted from stress and crying. Jack gently tucked her into bed, making sure not to wake her. He sat at the kitchen table, head in hands as he debated on what she should tell Ana. There was no way he could keep up what he had been doing, at least not at the same extent. She needed Jack to be there for her and their baby. He refused to not be a part of that. But what was he supposed to do? The baby could never take his last name, that'd put a target on his family in an instant. His family. Those words scared him. He was going to have a family now after all this time. Part him felt the tiniest pang of excitement, of fulfillment. But the copious amount of fear had snuffed it out before Jack could hold onto it.

The comlink established a connection immediately. "So what are you doing to do, Jack?" Ana questioned already knowing why he had called.

"I don't know." Jack breathed.

"I think you do Jack." Ana spoke again. She was always far too knowing.

He let out a long and drawn out sigh. "I can't just stop."

"You can and you will." Ana reassured toughly.

"What about you? I can't leave you alone in this." Jack reasoned. She was the last good thing from a life long since past.

"Jack," she chided, "It's like I told you before. I'm not here for the war you're fighting. I'm here for you." Jack recalled her words as soon as she said them. "I think it's time Jack," she spoke again, "that you're here for you too." The line ended abruptly then and Jack said nothing. Leaving himself with the many thoughts in his head and answers he wasn't ready yet to hear.

Jack couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned uncomfortably, feeling all too heavy. No position he found himself relaxed him enough to fall asleep. His eyes would close but never long enough to find much sleep. When he did come across that rare stint of sleep he was plagued by unfavorable dreams and nightmares that forced himself awake.

He shot up in a cold sweat, body feeling frigid. He quickly turned his head to the side to see her curled up towards the edge of the bed, seemingly asleep. Jack's chest heaved, still experiencing the aftershocks of another nightmare. He brought his legs to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress and stared silently into his lap.

"It's about the baby, isn't it?" Her voice broke through the silent of the night. Jack peered over his shoulder, she was leaning up but not looking to him; gaze cast downward.

Jack held in a long inhale before releasing it, turning his attention back to the front. "Yeah." Was all he said with a low whisper. The pair grew quiet for a time, unsure of what they should say or what should be said in general.

"You're scared?" She inquired shakily, already knowing the answer.

"How can I not be?" His response was sharp and ice and with a sigh he quickly apologized.

"It's okay." She murmured softly in acceptance.

"I want to protect you-" Jack confessed, voice defeated, "both of you. But if what I've done ever got to you, if someone were to hurt you, and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't live with myself." He explained with a heavy heart and a guilty conscious.

Jack felt a warmth encompass him after he spoke. She was leaning against his back, arms secured around his waist as if holding him together. "There are things out of your control, Jack." she offered him in comfort, "But being here with me isn't. All a want is you." She finished with a hushed kiss to the small of his neck. Jack's hand held her cheek tenderly, and with a crane of his neck their lips were reunited. Jack knew deep down he could never truly stop searching for answers about the collapse of Overwatch. What he could do however, was slow down. Slow down enough to view the life that was blooming right in front of him. A life he had longed for before the fall, a life he thought was forever lost to him.

It was hard for him, at first, and there were times he needed to remind himself that she was actually pregnant. Yet, as time moved slowly Jack accepted the reality he found himself in. His initial distance having now been replaced by overbearingness. She could hardly do a load of laundry herself without Jack intervening, not wanting her to strain herself from lifting the not so heavy laundry basket. Though his was largely overbearing, she had not minded in the slightest bit. After all, though he was overbearing he was just as pampering if not more so.

Jack made it a part of his night to run a bath for her to relax her sore muscles in while he sat on the edge of the tub. Sometimes he'd join her in the bath, holding her closely to his chest and hand placed atop her growing belly as she leaned back into him. He was there for the worse parts as well. Those times her muscles ached painfully, her stomach churned in sickness, and mood swings in full force he was always there. He never failed to hold her close, gently rubbing her sore body. She had been grateful, telling Jack did wasn't necessary for him to dote on her so much. Yet, Jack lived for moments like these. It made him feel like a good man, a family man. Any request she had, he'd gladly do for her.

Even when those strange cravings hit, like the time she had asked for spiced pepper chips, he was eager to oblige. Hell, he had went to three stores until he found them. She had been adamant that he hadn't needed to do that but it was like before. Jack wanted to do it. Wanted to be supportive and with her every step of the way.

That's why when he so easily let Ana slip her away for couple of hours out the day, she couldn't help but raise a brow. Jack had, however, insisted it was important for her to spend some time with a woman who had experience with children. Ana of course was ecstatic at the opportunity to steal her away from Jack, having grown fond of the conversations they shared together. She could hardly usher the young woman out fast enough as she planned to mingle and treat her to a cup of her favorite tea.

As soon as the two had left Jack alone in that apartment he set his plan into motion. Jack had recently purchased a crib and wanted to build it for her as a surprise. He could already see her smiling and bouncing excitement in his head so clearly leading Jack to get quick at work.

Jack Morrison may have been able to follow strategic battle plans but it seemed his greatest enemy were crib instructions. Tried as he might, he could never get the layout quite right. In his struggles he didn't even realize the two woman had returned, coming back to view Jack in a mess of scattered parts and tools. It wasn't until the two women laugh did Jack take notice of them, instantly feeling his cheeks go red.

"Well," the young woman put her hands on her hips, "looks like your daddy may be in a bit over his head." she addressed her now round stomach with a coy smirk.

"Don't listen to your mother." He leaned down, speaking to her belly, "I've got this under control."

"Of course you do, Jack." Ana chimed in, "That's a lovely bird cage your building." She teased with a dry laugh.

"It's not exactly finished yet." Jack glared at the laughing woman.

"Well I would certainly hope not. The poor dear would fall right out of it." Ana's laugh only continued, whipping her eyes. "Come, let the professional help you." Ana snatched the instructions away from Jack and studied them closely. Soon the two began to now rebuild the dastardly crib, bickering over what was the right part all the while the younger woman smiled onward to them; rewarding their hard work with well earned refreshments and a kiss to the cheek for the brooding man who still insisted that he could have finished it himself.

Jack had never missed an appointment either. No matter what appointment it was, they were all important to him. He had planned to not bring much attention to himself, but when the doctors showed the screen of the ultrasounds Jack couldn't help but ask a string of questions while pointing at the blurred image on the screen. 'What's that?' he'd ask, 'that's the foot sir.' the doctor would patiently reply. Jack would quiet for awhile then as the doctor asked her questions regarding her pregnancy. Then Jack would suddenly interject with another outburst. 'Wait. Is that normal?' He'd raise his voice unintentionally as a loud drumming sound played. 'That's the baby's heartbeat sir. Very normal.' The doctor would explain kindly. 'What about that growing there? Is that healthy?' Jack would go on about. 'Sir, that's the baby's head.' The doctor would deadpan, kindness and patience wearing thin.

"Congratulations," the doctor smiled, Jack having been ushered into silence during this rather important appointment, "It's a girl." The doctor confirmed.

"A girl?" Her voice was breathless.

The doctor nodded, "And a healthy one too. She has a very strong and stable heartbeat. Congratulations." The doctor said again before leaving them with the news.

She quickly looked up to Jack with a wide smile, clapping her hands together excitedly. "We're going to have a little girl, Jack!" Her voiced boomed in elation. Strong arms engulfed her form causing her to let a small yelp in surprise. A large hand found itself atop her stomach, fingers gently tracing circles against it.

"My baby girl carrying my little baby girl." As Jack spoke those words, he felt lightheaded. But it wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in his life. It was at this moment that Jack knew he was truly going to be a father to a family he would love and cherish until he could no longer breathe. He loved his daughter so much already. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not Overwatch. Not the truth. Only his beautiful family he was so damned lucky to have.

"What should we name her? I want you to choose, Jack." She kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Me?" His eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes you." she smiled and kissed him once more, "What will our daughter's name be then?" She waited calmly for his answer.

Jack thought long and hard. There had been a time long ago that he thought of baby names he'd found himself fond of. Yet, it was so long ago, his head hurt just trying to remember the list.

"Louise." He found himself offering without even realizing it. "I've always liked that name for a girl. I know it sounds a bit old fashioned but I uh-"

"Louise." She repeated back to stop Jack from rambling on excuses. "It's settled then."

Jack's eyes softened as he watched he woman he loved place her hand on top his his, her gaze staring with so much admiration to the life growing inside her.

"We can't wait to meet you." She hushed affectionately. Jack couldn't agree more.

After finding out the news, she had urged him to call Ana and share their news about Louise. Jack obliged and Ana was nothing but happy for the beaming couple. Though, she was very eager to take them shopping for adorable baby clothes and toys almost immediately after Jack had called, showing up at their door ready to go saying something along the lines of it was her duty as the godmother to take her shopping. The mom-to-be was more than thrilled with the idea and practically begged Jack to go. Who was Jack to deny her?

The three had explored numerous shops, though it was more of the two woman picking out tiny outfits and small toys handing then off to Jack as they continued their shopping. Soon Jack's arms were littered with bags hanging off. But it was all worth it, seeing just how happy this was all making her. And Jack would be lying if it wasn't having him feel beatific as well.

It was another long day of shopping, a new bundle of stuffed toys and blankets already fashioned in the soon to be occupied crib. She had fallen asleep whilst doing so, napping peacefully on the bed a stuffed bear still in hand. Jack watched her a while, thinking she looked all too adorable with a small pink bear dangling loosely in her grip.

It was the smell of something rather delicious that brought her out of rest. Humming she had left the comfort of the bed and made her way to the kitchen, hand supporting her strained back as she did so. Jack stood in the middle of the kitchen fumbling about with some silverware. He hadn't noticed her until she called out his name tentatively. Turning, he presented a hot plate of a fresh and warm cooked meal. He quickly set the plate down on the table, pulling out a chair to help her into her seat.

"What's this?" She peered up to Jack as he settled her in comfortably into the seat of her chair.

"Thought you two needed a bite to eat after your long day." He clarified, taking a seat in the empty chair next to her.

"But what about you?" She tilted her head. Normally she prepared all the meals, despite Jack's wishes for her to be a constant state of relaxation. She explained to him however, that doing so did relax her leaving Jack to settle with it. Yet, not without watching over her every move as she did so.

"My girls need the attention more than I do." He ran a hand down the length of her hair.

She sighed in delight as she tried a bite, "This is wonderful, Jack. Thank you." she pecked him on the nose.

"Only the best for my girls." He kissed her neck lovingly.

"Oh..!" She gasped, a hand trailing to her stomach, "I think Louise agrees with me." She brought Jack's hand to her plump stomach, to feel the small and faintest of kicks.

Jack smiled like a fool, kissing her stomach through her shirt, feeling the light push against his lips. "I'm glad you like it, princess. Though I'm sure you'd be a lot happier if it was your mother's cooking." She gently and playfully hit his arm at his words. Jack only laughed before continuing to litter her stomach with small and feathered kisses. It wouldn't be long now before Louise would be born. A handful of weeks at best. To say Jack was high-strung was a severe understatement. He had packed and repacked the hospital bag more times than he could count. Each time adding something new, the bag now bursting at the seams. It was only until she helped him pack did the bag grow much lighter. Jack couldn't help himself, though, from sneaking in a few more items while she wasn't looking.

"Jack." She called out, bringing his gentle assault to her stomach to an end. She took his face in her hands, bringing up to eye level with her. "You've made me happier than anyone in my life. Thank you."

Jack blinked at her, mouth hanging ajar dumbfound. "Me? I should be thanking you. You're the mother of my child. You've given me a family." He affirmed, voice strong.

She cracked a smile. "We made this family Jack." she asserted, "I guess we both can be thankful of each other. You're welcome." She kissed the large scar on his cheek lightly before laughing at Jack's dazed expression. "Now you say it." She prompted, laughing still.

Jack melted under her touch and closed his eyes, bringing her hand to his chapped lips, "You're welcome sweetheart."

 

Jack had been alone when he got a call from Ana Amari. This older woman having swept the younger one off to some park to chat. He thought little of it, seeing as how she now used their private emergency comlink to share how the day was going. He hadn't even answered right away, occupying himself with folding recently bought baby clothes into a drawer. When he did eventually pick up her call, he wished he had done so immediately.

Ana instructed him to come to the hospital at once. She had unexpectedly gone into labor while in the company of Ana. He didn't need to be told twice, hospital bag thrown over his shoulder and calling the first taxi he had seen. Though the car drove as fast as Jack had instructed he was sure he would have gotten to the hospital more swiftly he had just ran there.

Slamming his fist down at the reception desk he frantically told the now startled receptionist her name, saying how he needed to get to her. The receptionist fumbled as she searched the name in the hospital database. That's when Ana found him, taking him from the desk quickly before he caused an even bigger scene than he already had, the receptionist yelling at him about some sort of clearance or lack of.

Hearing pained cries, Jack had not waited for the nurse to open the door as Ana explained he was the father of baby. He pushed open the door with force, nearly sending a doctor on the other side of crashing down to the floor. His eyes found her instantly. Her face twisted by agony but as soon as she noticed Jack standing there her expression eased.

"Jack.." Her throat was dry as she reached out to him. Jack was at her side not a moment later, hand taking hers and arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"That's right, sweetheart. I'm here now." Jack reassured her kissing her sweat slicked forehead. She attempted to smile at him, barely managing to break through the spouts of pain but Jack noticed it. He always did. Doctors worked around them, issuing chemicals into her system that were to help with the pain. Hours had began to roll by, with little to no progression made with her difficult labor. She whimpered in discomfort as time moved by so horribly slow. Jack could only hold her hand tightly and cradle her under his arm as the antagonizing wait continued. She held her eyes tightly shut, her body rigid yet shaking with torment. Her moans of pain were low but occasionally an anguished cry would escape her lips. Jack had figured out she was trying not to worry him with the pain she was experiencing but those escaped cries told him just how much she was suffering. It had made him sick to think she was concerned for him in a time that was meant strictly for her.

Hours cruelly continued to pass by. It was only until it reached a dead hour of the night was she finally able to begin pushing. Her cries no longer being able to hide themselves. Doctors urged her on, promising her she was nearly there. Her hand held on to Jack's in a strong vice, the older man encouraging her every step of the way, telling her how proud he was of her and how strong she was.

A high pitched cry broke through the tense atmosphere of delivery room and Jack found himself freezing. The hand gripped so tightly to his, loosened and her pained cries turned to deep panting breaths. Suddenly, a red and screaming baby was placed in his hands, Doctors behind him calling the time of birth while working tirelessly around the room. She was so small in his arms, completely weightless as she squirmed in his hold crying out having just taken her first breaths.

Tears flooded past his eyes and soon Jack was crying out of joy as he held the daughter he had fallen in love with so long ago. "Look at her," He called her name, "She's perfect, so so perfect." He brought their newborn daughter down so she could see just how amazing she was.

Eyes fluttered to look at the bawling man next to her. A smile came to her lips as her eyes met the life they had created together. "Louise..." She cracked, voice sore and spent. Weakly, her trembling fingers brushed against the smooth skin of the healthy newborn's cheek. "I've waited my whole life to meet you."

Jack choked out a wholehearted sob, "She looks just like you. Oh God, you're amazing sweetheart. Look what you've given me. She's so beautiful just like you." He praised repeatedly, cheeks stained as his joyful crying only continued. He gazed down to the tired but smiling woman next to him. Her eyes were sunken in, ringed by deep hues of grey and her hair was riddled with sweat and clung to her damp forehead messily. Jack had never seen her look so magnificent. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world sweetheart. I love you-God-I love you so much." Jack spewed endearing words through his feverish crying.

She barely huffed a laugh, "Sweet...talker." She panted, out of breath before resting back against the back of the hospital bed. Her eyes, struggling to keep her from rest. Her breaths were rugged, her lungs incapable of clinging onto any air. "Jack..." She called out to him, voice ominously frail.

"Sweetheart?" His voice grew concerned, "What's wrong?" His daughter was taken from his arms and more doctors huddled around them, carrying different fluids to give the weak woman. "What are you doing?" Jack demanded, voice rising at the working doctors.

"She's hemorrhaging." A doctor explained while hooking an I.V. into her arm. "She's going into hemorrhagic shock."

"What?!" Jack shouted in a blind rage, "You have to do something about it, now!" He ordered as if he was a commander again.

"We're trying sir, but you'll have to leave the room." The doctor told him, as blood transfusion began and the staff prepped for surgery.

"No." Jack shook his head, "I need to stay with her!" he struggled to keep himself together.

He was pushed back then, forcefully ushered out of the hospital room and away from her. He was brought to a small confided waiting room where Ana had been. She smiled at him brightly but faltered at taking note of Jack's fuming temper. Ana was quick to bring him to seat, asking what was happening. Jack couldn't find the words, sitting with his head in his hands and his mind reeled with fueling emotions. He should have been more prepared his thoughts screamed at him. If only he had done something more he could have stopped this.

He couldn't hear the world around him, his mind only screaming at him in anger. He had almost missed when the doctor appeared to him offering apologies and the news that she had passed while under surgery. He had failed Jack thought before shutting down. He failed her just like he failed everyone else before. That chanted over and over again in his head under every shut off, a corpse of a man all that remained.

"Oh god Jack.." Ana whispered, moving to place a supportive and firm hand to his back. Yet, Jack only stood from his seat, senseless and deaden.

He was speaking but he wasn't hearing what he was saying. He fell into an old familiar trance. He had bring Louise home, get her settled. He needed to make the proper arrangements.

He didn't remember how he got back to the apartment, didn't care to. He kicked the door closed behind him, ignoring the protests of a dear and old friend as he shut her out. Louise lay sleeping in an arm as Jack placed her into her crib. He wasted not a second before moving on autopilot to the kitchen. He had left dishes in the sink, he needed to clean them.

There was a thick and clouded haze around him. He couldn't tell one day from the other as he mindless moved from one banal tasks to another. Each day however there was pounding at the door, one Jack always failed to listen to. Ana's voice came from the other side of the door, but Jack wouldn't hear it. She'd order him to let her in, begged him to open the door, concerned for the wellbeing of him and the baby. Yet, Jack never heard her. He couldn't, if he did he would have to stop. He couldn't do that not now, not ever. Not anymore.

Jack rearranged the dishes in the cabinets for an uncountable number of time. Louise had begun crying not too long before, fussing around in her crib. Jack hadn't noticed it until the last dish was finally organized. Only then did he take her from her crib. Try as he might the infant would not stop crying. Jack rocked her in his arms, swayed her around the room, and bounced her on his lap. No, Louise only continued to wail and scream in unknown discomfort. She squirmed against Jack's empty embrace, small arms and legs flailing about in protest.

He was at a loss. Nothing he did eased her crying and only seemed to make her scream louder. Wails flooded the rooms of the apartment as she lay restless across Jack's lap in the dark of the night. There in the dark he sat wordless with the small infant who cried and cried. Hesitantly and stiffly his hand took the infant's tiny cheek. He stared down at his wailing daughter. Even now, in this unlit room and small cheeks reddened with tears, Louise looked so much like her mother.

Jack stopped and with him, so did everything. He crashed in on himself, hit with every emotion all at once like a thunderstorm. Tears slowly fell onto the small baby before him and soon Jack was crying with his daughter. He took his aching head in his hand, thinking of everything that had gone wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be a family not broken apart. He had done all he can to keep his family alive and still it wasn't enough to have her here with him to hold their daughter.

She had been so excited to meet their daughter and Jack excited to care for the two people in his life he loved more than anything. He had given up everything from a life he had lived for the past six years. All gone to keep her safe. But he couldn't do that. She was gone and Jack was left a broken man who couldn't even console his crying daughter. How was he expected to raise her alone if he couldn't even bring Louise a small piece of solace.

Had this truly all been for nothing? Was Jack truly not destined for this life? Was he doomed to repeat the cruel and malicious cycle of failure and loss? What a coward he'd been to run from it all and his daughter was paying the price for his selfishness. He had lost the woman he loved, lost himself, and nearly lost his daughter. Just how long had she been crying before he had even tried to comfort her? His emotions, his loss was threatening to eat him alive.

He couldn't do this alone, he wouldn't survive, his daughter would suffer. He brought his daughter into the crook of his neck. Her screams lowed until she only hiccuped and Jack wept. Wept cursing the fact that somethings were not in his control

 

Ana hadn't even knocked on the door as Jack opened it, looking pitiful and lost. The older woman guided him into the apartment, seating him on the couch as she tended to Louise. Jack needed time to cope, to find himself again. Trying that alone had only lead him to ruin. Ana had ended up staying with him as he grieved and processed his loss. She was a big help admittedly, Louise cried less and slept much more peacefully. Several weeks had passed by when Jack had only began to find his footing again.

He watched as Louise tried to pick up a small pink bear to play with, muscles still not having found their strength to do so. Jack's mouth tug upwards slightly as he picked up Louise from her crib, bringing the pink bear with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he held his daughter close and watched as she chewed on the soft ear of the toy. He shifted, careful to keep Louise steady as he reached into his back pocket. He held the photo in hand for moment thinking back to how he almost hadn't gotten it developed, thinking it would be a bad idea. He was grateful he had though for it had become his most prized possession.

"Louise," He called softly to his daughter, presenting the small photo to her. "This is you mother." The picture he had taken was of a strikingly graceful young woman smiling with the softest of smiles. Louise cooed and babbled, her attention brought to the foreign object. Her hand smacked lightly against the photo and she babbled happily. "She's pretty isn't she? Just like you." Jack kissed the top of her head causing Louise to squirm. "She loved you Louise, very much." His eyes felt wet now, yet he pushed through it, "She'll always love you Louise. Remember that." His voice was cracking but he wanted his daughter to know just how much her mother had wanted her. She would always be a part of Louise's life. Jack promised that.

Noticing Louise curl up into the warmth of his chest, he knew she was falling into a nap. Jack smiled and placed his tired daughter back in her crib, pink bear placed snugly next to her. Perhaps Jack should take a quick break too. He'd be sure to wake up if Louise fussed, he always did. It was a promise. His eyes closed and though it wasn't easy, slumber had found him.

 

With a jolt, his eyes flew open, a breath trapped in his throat finally bursting into freedom. He swallowed as the world came back around him.

Jack felt a warmth encompassing his body and he sighed out in wondrous relief. Relaxing back into the mattress he found a far more pleasant slumber to rest in.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it folks! You've reached the end of this monstrous fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for giving it a read! Let me know what you think about it!


End file.
